Des mots choisis
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Qualia, ce mot m'a fait penser à toi.


Yo ! Ceci est un texte écrit pour la Nuit du FoF en une heure sur le thème Qualia ! Le mot est à peu près expliqué dans le texte, et je vous avoue que moi-même je ne le comprends pas parfaitement, donc pour plus d'informations je vous recommande internet.

Si vous voulez des informations sur la Nuit du FoF, en revanche, vous pouvez évidemment m'envoyer un MP et je serai heureuse de vous répondre !

Bonne lecture !

Des mots choisis

Ladybug est adossée à une cheminée, les pieds de chaque côté d'un toit gris. Le ciel est encore clair malgré l'heure tardive, car enfin l'été est là. Il ne fait pas encore chaud au point d'en mourir de soif à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, non, ce sont les jours doux du début de la saison, longs et tranquilles. Elle n'aura bientôt plus cours et elle a profité de la perspective d'une soirée tranquille pour venir en avance au rendez-vous qu'elle avait donné à Chat Noir pour leur patrouille.

Elle n'a plus autant eu le temps de dessiner, depuis qu'elle est Ladybug. Elle s'arrange toujours pour croquer quelques vêtements, imaginer des accessoires mais elle est un peu moins productive. Ce sont des moments comme celui-ci, où elle n'a absolument rien à faire d'autre que de dessiner, qui lui manquent. Elle est satisfaite de quelques croquis quand son partenaire arrive, mettant fin à son temps seule. En rangeant son carnet et son crayon dans son yoyo, elle note qu'il est en avance, lui aussi. Il sourit grand et lui tire une révérence grandiloquente.

« En avance, Ma Lady ?

— J'avais du temps à tuer. Tu arrives toujours aussi tôt ?

— C'est que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais manquer ton entrée, je me dois de chat-leureusement accueillir ta mia-gnificence.

— Ah vraiment ?

— Tu sais, j'ai pensé à toi aujourd'hui. »

C'est peut-être seulement la météo, mais Ladybug a l'impression que son partenaire est plus calme que d'habitude. Plus posé. Elle penche la tête sur le côté pour l'inciter à continuer. La patrouille ne presse pas.

« C'était en cours de Français … Ma prof s'est mis dans l'idée de nous parler des qualia, tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Ladybug fronce un peu les sourcils, parce que, oui, elle connaît ce mot – elle le connaît depuis ce matin. Elle ne répond pas avant que son partenaire ne continue.

« Les qualia, ce sont des choses … qu'on ne dit pas ? Qu'on ne peut pas dire, pas expliquer, ineffable, c'était ça le mot. Ma professeure a dit, oui _C'est quelque chose qu'on sent avant tout, qu'on vit. C'est privé, pour le partager il faut le faire vivre. _C'est un peu incompréhensible, non ? »

Ladybug connaît ces mots. Chat Noir regarde droit devant lui, alors il ne voit pas qu'elle s'est sensiblement tendue.

« Un peu, oui.

— Mais ça m'a fait penser à toi. Ce qui n'est pas très surprenant, comme je ne te comprends pas vraiment. Mais sincèrement, ça m'a fait penser à toi. »

Ladybug sait que Madame Bustier n'a qu'une classe de troisièmes, et que c'est la sienne. Elle se dit que ça pourrait être une coïncidence. Ce doit être une autre professeure.

« Elle a dit que par exemple, une couleur, c'est un quale – le singulier de qualia – parce que, tu ne peux pas l'expliquer, même si tu peux partager ce que cette couleur t'évoque. Elle avait dit qu'un des quale qu'elle avait vécu, c'était d'avoir un enfant. Que ce n'était pas ce à quoi faisait référence ce terme à la base mais que pour elle, ça y correspondait totalement. »

Ladybug commence à pâlir. Ce n'est pas possible. Tous les élèves de sa classe ont été akumatisés au moins une fois, non ? Alya, oui, Nino, oui, Chloé, oui, Alix, oui …

« Parce qu'elle avait mis des mots dessus, mais qu'elle trouvait que ça ne suffisait pas. Qu'il n'y avait rien pour dire le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait vu son enfant, pour la première fois, en-dehors d'elle. Et, euhm, je vois ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pas par rapport à son enfant, évidemment, mais … ce sentiment qu'on a l'impression que personne d'autre ne pourrait avoir. Pour moi, c'est toi. Je te jure, Ma Lady, rien que de te voir tous les jours, ça me fait quelque chose, et même si j'essaie de l'expliquer ce sera jamais suffisant. »

Max, oui, Kim, oui, Nathanaël, oui … Tout le monde, oui, enfin …

« Ma Lady ? Ma Lady, ça va ? »

Il s'est retourné vers elle, et elle a pâli d'au moins dix teintes.

« Euh, je pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça. C'était un compliment, hein.

— A-Adrien ? »

.

.

.

.

.

Et voilà !

J'adore inventer plein de reveals à la con. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, quel qu'il soit, c'est le seul moyen qu'un auteur a pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

À très vite !


End file.
